Fighter
Fighters are the Battalion Wars equivalent of air superiority fighters, meant to control airspace and defeat other air units. Background Fighters are deployed and used by all nations to defend installations, ground forces, and/or naval fleets from air attack. They also serve as an escort to friendly Bombers and/or Strato Destroyers for protection against other enemy Fighters. Overview Fighters can be destroyed by Anti-Air Veterans and AA Vehicles but their ability to barrel roll means that it can be difficult to kill them before they kill several of your air units, so the best thing to do most often is take control of a fighter yourself and fire as often as possible while barrel rolling whenever you hear an enemy lock-on tone. It is also good to zoom out so that you can have a larger view of the battlefield to see if enemy fighters are approaching from the sides or behind. If you fire as often as possible enemy fighters should not be able to dodge all your missiles. Sometimes it is also good to slow down so that you don't fly past the enemy fighter and can quickly change direction to make another attack. In the ground attack role, a Fighter is better than nothing, although it takes a long time and a lot of weapon fire to get anything useful done. However, the nigh-invincibility of a well piloted Fighter makes them useful scouts and harassing units, despite their minimal air-to-ground firepower. At slow speed and low altitude, the rear mounted machine gun can be brought into use against infantry and other soft targets, allowing the attacking of two enemies at once. Countries's Descriptions Western Frontier The F-19 Poltergeist is the most advanced jet fighter the Frontier has developed yet. It has twin air-to-air Silverfish missile pods which, while perfect for taking down enemy aircraft, are limited in usefulness in an air-to-ground role. Tundra Territories A byproduct of intercontinental-range weapons development, the MiDGE-21 started life as a ballistic missile. Only in the late stages of development was the addition of wings considered - much to the delight of its test pilots. Xylvania Built on the Vortigern factory, the Vokker Vr. I is powered by twin V-10 engines. Its batwing configuration denies opponents the "slipstream" dogfighting technique. Anglo Isles Adored by seasoned pilots the world over, the "SputterFlare" fighter is the most iconic aircraft in the world. Indeed, the Clapstead Chronicle features a weekly column by Commander Pierce dedicated exclusively to the aircraft. Iron Legion Pioneering Legion fighter ace "The Violet Baron" helped to develop the original Vokker prototype, the name passed on to its Xylvanian contemporary. Silence is the first warning of their approach as their huge engine intake sucks the air from a grunt's ears. Solar Empire The Type-1 Ton-Bee air superiority fighter is capable of hypersonic flight and is the fastest jet aircraft in the world. Its maneuverability is severely limited at maximum speed however, forcing pilots to use only standard engines when in combat situations. Quotes These fighters will make short work of those gunships... Try taking one for a spin. - Commander Pierce Trivia *The Western "F-19 Poltergeist" fighter resembles a Vought A-7 Corsair II with the tail section of an F-14 Tomcat and the VTOL ability of the Harrier Jump Jet. Its name is probably derived from the F-4 Phantom or AC-130 Spectre Gunship. *The Tundran fighter of course parodies the MiG-15 in both appearance and nickname. Strangely, it's placement of the two rear-engines and slightly straight wing design makes it very similar to the A-10 Thunderbolt, an American close-air support aircraft. *The Solar Empire's Fighters seem to have been based on the Fighters from the anime Sentou Yousei Yukikaze. *The Anglo Isles' Sputterflare is a clear reference to the Supermarine Spitfire. In WW2, the Spitfire became the iconic fighter in The Battle of Britain and helped give them the air superiority. In Battalion Wars 2, the Sputterflare has the same effect in that it helps repel a large air assault mounted by a coalition of Tundran and Solar Empire aircraft. Category:Air units Category:air vechiciles